Family
by marshmallowpandaxox
Summary: A sequel to my story A New Arrival. When Jenna's family come looking for her, what will she do?
1. Introduction

**Author's Note**

This is the sequel to my story A New Arrival.

This story is set after CoG but as though CoFA and CoLS.

Please enjoy reading and review (It means a lot! I can only get better if I get positive/negative comments!)

Thank you guys xxx

~marshmallowpandaxox


	2. Chapter 1

The girl breathed in the cool air. Her red hair swayed around her as she walked down the street. The grand building towered in front of her as she pushed the gate open and headed inside. She walked quietly into the entrance hall. She heard a soft miaow from beside her and bent down to stroke the cat. "Hey Church, where is everyone?" she asked. It's funny that talking to a cat seemed so normal now. The cat sat on the ground. She heard running footsteps coming from down the corridor.

Two people sprinted past her, a girl with long dark brown hair and a boy with short light brown hair, closely followed by a blonde boy. They sped past her as she stared after them. Just then two more people ran around the corner. A boy and girl, both with raven-black hair. The boy ran after the others but the girl stopped next to her. "Hey Clary!" said the girl. "Hey Izzy, what's going on here?" asked Clary quickly. "I think your boyfriend is about to kill Jenna and Mark!"replied Isabelle. Clary rolled her eyes and the two girls sprinted off down the corridor after the others.

Clary skidded round the corner into the library. Alec and Isabelle had Jace pinned against the wall and Jace was swearing angrily under his breath. Jenna and Mark were in stitches of laughter on the couch. "What's going on?" asked Clary. Jenna bit her lip and glanced at Mark. "I'll tell you what's going on!" said Jace angrily "These two thought it would be funny to put a... a duck in my room!" Mark had only been at the institute for a fortnight but he had settled in quickly. He and Jenna were nearly the same age, so they had become instant friends. Clary felt a smile tug the corner of her mouth. Isabelle laughed. "Well done you two! Even I haven't been brave enough to do that one yet!" she said smiling. "Shut up Izzy" said Jace. "I'll get rid of it" said Alec smiling. Alec left the library quickly. Jace shot one last glare at Jenna and Mark before taking Clary's hand and pulling her out of the library.

That night, Jenna pulled her curtains shut blocking out the stars that studded the sky outside and crawled into bed. She turned out the lamp on the cabinet by her bed and lay down. A few minutes later, she heard footsteps outside her door. She froze as she heard the door handle turn and the door creak open. The yellow light of the hall spilled into her room and she could see a figure silhouetted in the doorway. She squinted her eyes, trying to see who it was. "Jenna" said an unfamiliar voice "I am your mother..."


	3. Chapter 2

Clary snuggled into Jace as he hugged her tighter. They were lying on the couch in the library. Isabelle and Simon were sat opposite them and Alec and Magnus were on the other couch. The man on the TV was on quietly in the background but no one was paying attention to it.

The quiet was shattered by a scream. "That sounded like..." said Clary quietly. "Jenna..." said Jace startled. He looked round before sprinting out of the library. Clary jumped off the couch and ran after him.

Jace pushed open the door to Jenna's room. He looked around worriedly and saw Jenna, tears running down her face, curled into Mark who was whispering reassuringly to her. Mark met Jace's gaze. Clary pushed into the room followed by Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Magnus. Jace sat on the bed next to Jenna. "What happened?" he said softly. "I heard someone outside. Then they opened the door but I couldn't see who it was. Then they said that they were...my mother..." said Jenna quietly. Clary gasped softly. Jace shook his head. "It was a nightmare Jenna, it wasn't real" he said reassuringly. Jenna nodded. "I know, it just felt so real..." she said quietly.

"I fear it's a bit more than a nightmare" spoke up Magnus from behind Clary. "What do you mean?" said Jace turning round. "There's magic involved, I can feel it in the air" said Magnus. "Magic?" whispered Izzy shocked. "I think someone is trying to send Jenna a message" said Magnus worriedly. "Can they do that?" asked Mark anxiously. Magnus nodded seriously. "Jenna, please don't be scared but I think your parents are trying to contact you" he said softly. "But I don't know my parents" said Jenna. "Yes, but they know you" said Magnus. "Can we do anything?" asked Jace worriedly. "We need to know who we're dealing with" said Magnus "Jenna, if you get another dream like this I need you to try to find out who it is. You need to stay asleep, no matter how scared you get. You can't wake up until you find out who it is." Jenna bit her lip. "Magnus, she's obviously terrified. You can't ask her to do this!" said Jace angrily. "I'll try" said Jenna quietly. Jace turned back to Jenna. "Are you sure?" he said softly. Jenna nodded. "I've got to try..." she said quietly.

Just then, the doorbell chimed through the Institute. "It's midnight. Who would visit at this time?" asked Izzy quietly. "Magnus, could Jenna's parents have tracked her down through that dream?" asked Jace seriously. "It is possible, I suppose." said Magnus. Jace looked around the group. "I'll stay with Jenna" said Mark. Jace nodded. "We need to protect Jenna, just in case." said Jace quickly. "I'm coming with you to see who is at the door" said Jenna confidently "If anyone tries to hurt me, I'll kick their butt." Jace smiled. "Fine" he said.

The doorbell chimed again. Jace, Jenna and the rest of the group made their way to the front door. Jace swung the large door open. A woman stepped into the hallway. "I'm here to see Jenna. Jenna Gray..."


	4. Chapter 3

"Tessa, thank goodness!" said Jenna with a relieved sigh. The woman smiled kindly at the group. She had long brown hair and looked to be in her early twenties. Jenna hugged her. "Would you care to introduce us, Jenna?" said Jace raising an eyebrow. Jenna laughed. "Everyone meet Tessa Gray. She helped Jem raise me in London. Oh and by the way Jace, this is your great-great-great grandmother!" Jace spluttered. "Here we go again!" sighed Izzy.

An hour later, Jace had eventually recovered from meeting his ancestor and the group had been introduced. "It's lovely to see you all grown up Clary." said Tessa. Clary frowned. "I performed the protection ceremony when you were a baby. It was me who inspired your mother to change her name to Fray." Clary gasped. Fray, Gray. How could she not have seen it?

"Jenna, please say that you don't know any more of my ancestors or of my ancestors friends and family!" said Jace. The group laughed. "Nope sorry!" replied Jenna with a laugh. "It is a pleasure to see you again Tessa!" said Magnus with a smile. "You too. Oh and congratulations on your new partner!" said Tessa with a gesture to Alec. Alec turned crimson and slid down his seat. "And I hear you and Jem have finally taken off." said Magnus. "Yes" said Tessa with a smile "Only a few years late." Magnus laughed. "A few years, a hundred years. What's the difference?" said Magnus. Tessa smiled. "Are you staying here?" asked Alec. "If that's alright, then yes." said Tessa quickly. "Of course you can stay!" said Izzy. "Great more shadowhunters!" said Simon sarcastically. Tessa laughed. "I'm half shadowhunter, half eidolon demon actually!" she said. "What?!" spluttered Simon. Tessa sighed and filled them in quickly.

"Tessa, if you are here I suppose we better fill you in." said Magnus. "Fill me in? About what?" asked Tessa frowning. Jace told her about Jenna's dream and about what Magnus had said. By the end a very concerned look had spread across Tessa's face. "That doesn't sound good!" said Tessa "Are you sure you're alright, Jenna?" Jenna nodded. "I'm fine." Tessa shook her head. "This doesn't sound good at all. When do you think the next dream will happen?" she asked. "If I'm right they will happen every time she falls asleep until her parents can find her." said Magnus. Tessa nodded. "Jem is in Los Angeles. I'll get to come here as soon as he can. We don't know who we're dealing with here."

"I just want to get it over with." said Jenna. The rest of the group fell silent. "I want to go to sleep and find out who it is. No big fuss. After we know who it is, then we can act on it. This is my problem and that's what I want to do. Ok?" said Jenna as confidently as she could but Clary could see her hands shaking. "Fine" said Alec. "Do you have anything that can put her to sleep Magnus?" Magnus nodded and reached into his pocket. "I carry this with me just in case. It's a sleeping draught. It will put you to sleep, but it won't keep you asleep. Only you can stop yourself waking up until you're ready." he said. Jenna nodded. "Let's get this over with!" she said as she took the bottle. She took one last glance around the group before swallowing the liquid.


	5. Chapter 4

Jenna felt a wave of ice surge through her body numbing her skin then it felt like thousands of tiny white-hot pins were dancing across her skin. It felt like the bottom of the world was falling away. Then everything snapped to focus.

She was sitting in an armchair in the library. Golden sunlight illuminated the tall shelves and made everything shimmer. She heard the door open and spun round. She saw a figure in the doorway retreating into the corridor. She took a deep breath and ran after them. The door swung closed behind her. She found she wasn't in the institute but in what looked like the check-in desk of an airport. She saw a woman and a man at the desk. "Louise Whiterose" said the woman clearly. The man looked round and Jenna gasped as she saw his skin. It was a pale violet colour. She took a deep breath. She was scared but she needed to know who this man was. She wished someone else was here, Mark or Jace or Clary. She knew they would tell her to keep going. Drawing all the courage she had, she crept forward until she could hear the man talking.

"We're nearly there, Louise." said the man in a low, growing voice. "What if she doesn't know who I am?" said Louise. "She'll learn." replied the man. "Reuben this is not a joke. She is my daughter." said the woman angrily.

Jenna let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. She crept back. She had done it. She knew what she needed to know. Now she needed to wake up. A wave of panic swept over her. She didn't know how to wake herself up. Magnus hadn't said how to do it. She looked around her looking for any way out. There was a large set of doors leading to a taxi bay. She ran out and looked around. Large signs all around her flashed SEATTLE AIRPORT. How do you wake up from a dream? Why did she wake up from the first dream? She was scared! Jenna heard a taxi approaching. She had one chance. Without another thought, she ran into the road.


	6. Chapter 5

The air stung Jenna's lungs as she gasped like a fish out of water. She sat bolt upright and her eyes flew open. "Are you ok?" asked a concerned voice from beside her. She turned to see Clary sitting beside her. Jenna nodded. "I'm fine, I think..." said Jenna shakily. "Jace, she's awake!" shouted Clary. Clary handed Jenna a glass of water and Jenna took a sip thankfully. Jenna heard running footsteps as she saw Jace, Mark, Isabelle and Simon appear in the library door. They rushed over and sat down around Jenna. Alec appeared a few moments later. "I've called Magnus and Tessa. They'll be here in a few minutes." he said.

"Did you find out who it is?" asked Jace. Jenna nodded. "It was weird. One minute I was here in the institute. I saw someone leave the room and followed them. But then I wasn't in the institute any more, I was in Seattle Airport." said Jenna shakily. "That is unusual..." said a voice from the doorway. Jenna turned to see Magnus standing in the doorway with Tessa. Tessa ran to Jenna. "Are you ok?" asked Tessa. Jenna hugged Tessa. "I'm good." said Jenna.

"What do you mean, Magnus? How is it unusual?" asked Jace. "Normally, this type of dream-message is one way only. As in, they see where Jenna is. However, this seems to be two way. It seems Jenna can see where they are." said Magnus taking a seat next to Alec. "Never mind that! Who was it?" said Izzy impatiently.

"There was a woman, Louise Whiterose, and a man called Reuben. I think the man was a warlock." said Jenna quickly. "Reuben, as in Lucas Reuben, High Warlock of Melbourne?" asked Tessa. Magnus nodded. "It must be. Did he have a weird complexion?" asked Magnus. "He had purple skin, if that's what you mean!" said Jenna rolling her eyes. Simon and Clary laughed. Magnus smiled. "That's him" he said.

"Hang on. Did you say they were in Seattle? They could be coming here!" said Mark. "They're obviously coming here." said Jace seriously. "This isn't good." said Isabelle. A serious silence fell across the group. "Are they safe?" asked Jenna quietly. "Who knows?" said Jace. "They could be dangerous." said Alec. "We need protection" said Isabelle. 6 voices started arguing.

"Shut up!" said Jenna frustrated. They fell silent. "I want to meet them. Somewhere safe where I can get away if I need to. I want you all there, for protection. But I want to give them a chance to explain themselves first." said Jenna confidently. "Always straight to the point, Jenna" said a voice from the door. "Jem!" squealed Jenna as she turned to see Jem standing in the doorway. He walked over and gave Tessa a quick kiss before turning and hugging Jenna.

"How much do you know Jem?" said Jace. "Tessa told me everything" said Jem smiling at the rest of the group. "Are you alright Jenna?" he asked. Jenna rolled her eyes. "I'm fine! Honestly!" she said exasperatedly. "From what I've heard it sounds like there is only one person in this room who can sort this out Jenna!" said Jem. Mark frowned. "Who?" asked Jace. "Well, I've heard a certain warlock's parties are famed in this place. No one can deny an invitation!" said Jem. Clary swore she saw Magnus blush a little under his glitter. "Yay!" squealed Izzy "Party!"

Jenna nodded. "Let's meet my parents!" she said confidently.


	7. Chapter 6

Clary leaned against the wall as she waited in the large hallway. Isabelle had grabbed her straight away and forced her into a short black dress and heels. She had applied who knows how many types of make-up to Clary's face and pinned her hair up elaborately.

Jace appeared around the corner with Simon and Mark. He was wearing a simple white shirt and black trousers but Clary still thought he looked like an angel. He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "You look beautiful." Clary smiled into his shoulder. His hand went to her head and pulled out the pins until her red hair was around her shoulders.

"Jace! Do you always insist in ruining my work?" asked Isabelle annoyed. Jace smirked. "You're welcome" he said. Izzy rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Alec is already at the party with Jem and Tessa. He called me. Reuben and Louise Whiterose accepted their invitations." said Jace. Izzy sighed. "I wish Jenna would hurry up!" she said. "She's nervous, give her time." said Jace. "She didn't let me in when I went to do her hair and make-up!" said Isabelle annoyed. Jace smiled. "She's smart!" said Jace grinning at Isabelle. Isabelle pulled a face at Jace. "She'll stick out like a sore thumb though. Without me, she'll look a state!" said Izzy. "I don't know what your definition of 'state' is Isabelle, but it's not the same as mine." said Simon pointing at the staircase.

Clary followed his gaze and was surprised to see Jenna. Her long, brown hair was loose around her shoulders and she was wearing a short, black dress with a white collar and white belt and she had a pair of simple black flats on. Clary looked around to see Isabelle was stopped in her tracks staring. She looked to her left to see Mark gazing shocked at Jenna. She smiled remembering Jace's reaction to her dressed up. "Problem?" said Jenna raising her eyebrows at the group. "No" Clary laughed "They're just a bit shell-shocked!" Jenna smiled. "Do I look ok?" she asked quietly. "You look lovely" said Clary giving her a quick hug. "Let's go." said Izzy recovering from her shock.

Magnus's house was packed when they arrived. There were warlocks and faeries dancing while vampires downed drinks at the bar. Magnus was talking to Jem and Tessa in the corner. As they walked in, Alec greeted them. "They're here" he said quickly. "Are you ready?" Jace asked Jenna. Jenna nodded. "Yes" she said quietly. "We're all here Jenna" said Clary. "If they try to hurt you, I'll bite them!" said Simon determinedly. Jenna smiled. "Thanks" she said. Magnus gestured to them to come over. The group pushed through the crowd. "They're just in there." said Magnus pointing to the bedroom. "You'll be fine Jenna" said Jem hugging her. "We'll be there the whole time" said Tessa putting a hand on Jenna's shoulder.

Jenna took a deep breath and opened the door. Louise Whiterose and Reuben sat on the bed. They got up as she walked in.

"Hello" said Louise. "I'm well, I'm your mother..."


	8. Chapter 7

"Hello. I'm Jenna." said Jenna summing up her confidence. "Jenna" said Louise smiling "Nice to meet you. Not the name I would have chosen for you, but still." The man, Reuben, coughed. "I'm Reuben, Lucas Reuben. I'm the High Warlock of Melbourne." he said. "Yeah, I heard." said Jenna.

Jenna looked both up and down. Reuben was a warlock, that was obvious, but something wasn't right about Louise. "Wait, you don't have runes" said Jenna to Louise "You're a mundane?" Louise shook her head. "I suppose I had better tell you from the beginning." she said.

"I was a shadowhunter, Louise Blackthorn. But then I committed the crime of falling in love with my parabatai. We had a relationship and I found out I was pregnant. But the Clave found out about it and I was stripped of my marks. You were still inside me but because I had lost my shadowhunter blood, you were ill. I visited a warlock to try and save you. Their only solution was to give me demon drugs. You were born a healthy normal baby but then we noticed things weren't right. The drugs had corrupted your blood, it was turning you into a demon. So I found Reuben and he stopped the process but at the cost that you would never be able to have runes. I wasn't going back to the shadowhunter world so I didn't think that was a problem. The process involved speeding up your growth until your body was strong enough to fight the demon blood. When you should have turned 1, in actual fact your body was that of a 5 year old. But the Clave found out that I had a child. They were sure you were a shadowhunter and tried to claim you. There was a fight and you ran away. I fled to Australia to escape the Clave, but I knew when you were older I would find you again. I met Reuben and he said he could track you down. So, here we are." said Louise.

Jenna bit her lip. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Jem. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Why are you here?" Jem asked Louise. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" said Louise raising her eyebrows. "My name is Jem Carstairs. I found Jenna in London and Tessa and I raised her and trained her to be a shadowhunter." said Jem gesturing to Tessa. "Oh, well thank you for looking after her." said Louise sounding surprised. "As I asked, why are you here?" repeated Jem. "I'm here to ask Jenna come back and live with me. I am her mother after all." said Louise.

"You want me to come with you?" asked Jenna quietly. Louise nodded. "But I'd have to leave the shadowhunter world behind. I'd have to be a mundane." said Jenna shaking her head. "But you'd be with your real family. Don't you want that?" said Louise. Jenna bit her lip. "You need to give her time to think about this. She barely even knows you." said Jace sternly. "I am flying back to Australia tomorrow." said Louise "She has until then to decide." Mark shook his head. "You can't give her a day to decide. This decision could change her life." he said. "Aren't you a bit too young to be making statements like that?" said Louise angrily. "I'm older than Jenna and you want her to make a big decision!" replied Mark. Louise scowled.

"This is Jenna's choice remember." said Clary. "I'll think about it and I'll tell you all my decision tomorrow." said Jenna. "Well, we'll leave you to decide." said Louise "If you want to be with your real family, come to the airport tomorrow evening." She looked around the group once more before leaving the room followed by Reuben.


	9. Chapter 8

The group traipsed back to the Institute, minus Alec who was staying the night at Magnus's house. They hung their jackets up still silent each of them reliving the events of the night. The phone rang and Jace hurried off the get it. Isabelle pulled Simon away to the kitchen, Jem and Tessa headed to the library and Mark headed up to his room, leaving Clary and Jenna together.

"Are you ok?" asked Clary. "A bit shocked I suppose, but I'm still here so that's got to count for something!" replied Jenna. Clary smiled. Jace returned. "Is everything ok?" asked Clary. "Alec. He wants me to count supplies in the training room." replied Jace rolling his eyes. Clary gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm heading for a shower." she called as she walked away. "You ok?" asked Jace ruffling Jenna's hair. She nodded. Jace headed away to the training room. Jenna narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right.

Up in the training room, Jace was packing some weapons into a bag. "How's it going?" called a voice from the doorway. Jace spun round. It was only Jenna. "Fine" he replied. "What's going on?" she asked. Jace opened his mouth to reply. "Oh and don't lie and say you're counting supplies because I helped Alec do that last week." said Jenna. Jace scowled. "Fine, I'm not counting supplies. That call was about a greater demon that was spotted in the town." he said reluctantly. "So why haven't you told the others?" asked Jenna. "It's dangerous and everyone has had a busy few days. I can do it on my own." said Jace confidently. "No you can't" said Jenna frustrated "You'll get yourself killed!" Jace scoffed. "I have handled demons on my own before now, what's bothering you?" he said pulling a silver dagger from the shelves. She grabbed the dagger from his hand. "You idiot. If you get hurt or killed then it's not just you that's affected!" she said angrily.

"Hey!" called Clary as she walked in the door of the training room. Her damp, red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing leggings and a soft t-shirt. Jenna looked from Clary to Jace back to Clary.

"I'm really sorry Clary." said Jenna regretfully. She threw the dagger straight at Clary.


	10. Chapter 9

The dagger was getting closer to Clary.

TWANG! Clary's eyes opened slowly. She could see the dagger was pinning the material of her top to the door. Jace rushed over to her and pulled the dagger out and thrust it away. Clary fell into his arms.

"Clary, are you ok?" said Jace concerned. "I'm fine, she missed me. What happened?" said Clary shaken. "She just threw the knife and ran. I'm not sure why." replied Jace frowning. "What's going on here?" asked Mark walking in the door.

"Jenna chucked a knife at Clary!" said Jace angrily. "Where did it hit you, Clary?" asked Mark rushing over. "It didn't hit her. Jenna missed but only just." said Jace. Mark frowned. "Jenna doesn't miss." he said quietly. "Well, I'm glad she did this time!" said Jace angrily.

"No, you're not listening!" replied Mark frustrated "If Jenna had wanted to hit her, she would have. Jenna must have been aiming to miss!" Jace frowned. "Why would she do that?" he said. "If it's Jenna, probably to make a point." said Mark thoughtfully. Jace sighed. "I've been an idiot."

Jace got up. "Mark get Izzy and Simon. Look after Clary." he called as he ran out of the room.

The cold night air stung Jace's throat as he ran down the street. He skidded round the corner into the cemetery. He walked silently along the path to the furthest edge of the graveyard. He saw a figure sitting on the ground in front of a stone.

"Only you would throw a knife at my girlfriend to prove a point." said Jace. He sat down next to the figure. "You're the only person I know who can come to visit their own grave, Jenna." Jenna smiled sadly.

They had decided it would look strange to remove the memorial stone they had made for Jenna. Even though they now all knew she was alive, they couldn't tell the groundkeeper that they were removing the stone because the person they thought was dead had come back from the grave.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk, Jenna." said Jace. "I guess you talked to Mark." said Jenna "He always knows when I'm doing something to make a point." Jace smiled. "I guess the point you were making was that if Clary got hurt it would affect me. Therefore, if I got hurt fighting a greater demon it would affect other people the same way." he said. Jenna raised her eyebrows. "Wow, you just worked out something on your own. Since when have you been smart?" she said. Jace pulled a face at her.

"Have you decided yet? About your family?" asked Jace quietly. "Tessa and Jem have always been my mum and dad and everyone here has been like brothers and sisters. Why do I need another family when I've found one that I love?" said Jenna quietly. Jace smiled. "Well I have always seen you as an annoying little sister!" he admitted. Jenna hit his arm. Jace grinned. "Are you coming home?" asked Jace. "They all hate me now." said Jenna quietly. "Everyone hates me and I'm going back. Come on!" said Jace pulling her up. Jenna rolled her eyes. "Fine" she said.

Jenna hopped onto Jace's back and he began to walk back towards the institute.


	11. Chapter 10

**6 Months Later**

Clary handed the last plate to Jace and he placed it on top of the pile in the cupboard. He shut the door as Clary dumped the dish towel. "Finally!" exclaimed Clary. Jace smiled. "We all have to wash up at some point." he said pulling her into a hug. Clary rolled her eyes. Jace kissed her gently. "I love you" he said quietly. Clary laced her fingers into his. "I love you too" she said before kissing him back.

"Jem and Tessa are coming tomorrow to visit. Alec and Magnus are going on holiday on Tuesday and Isabelle and Simon are going to London on Wednesday." said Jace as they walked out of the kitchen down the corridor. "And we're staying here." said Clary. "Is that a problem?" asked Jace raising his eyebrows. "I like here." replied Clary kissing his cheek. They passed the library and Jace frowned. "What?" asked Clary. "It's past midnight. No one is in the library at this time. Why are all the lights on?" said Jace. He stepped inside the door followed by Clary. Clary smiled as she saw 2 figures curled up on the couch.

Mark and Jenna were curled under a blanket on the couch. Jace narrowed his eyes. "She's not your daughter, Jace. You can't get annoyed." said Clary quietly. "They're so young!" growled Jace. "They are the same age as we were when we met!" said Clary. Jace rolled his eyes. "Fine..." he said as Clary led him out of the room.

** One Year Later**

"Hurry up Izzy! We're leaving!" yelled Simon as Izzy ran down the stairs with her bag. Simon grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the mini-bus. Alec and Magnus followed them out of the doors. Clary and Jace stood opposite Jenna and Mark. "Remember you two" said Clary "Tessa and Jem will be dropping on to check on you!" Jenna laughed. "Stop worrying Clary! Just enjoy your holiday, we'll be fine here!" said Jenna. Clary hugged her and headed to the mini-bus. Jenna followed her out to say goodbye to everyone.

"Is this the part where you say if I hurt her, you'll kill me?" asked Mark. Jace smiled. "No. If you hurt Jenna she's quite capable of killing you herself. Possibly with a variety of weapons." said Jace. Mark grinned. Jace headed out to the mini-bus.

Magnus sat down in the driver's seat. "Next stop, holidays!" he called as the bus pulled away. Jenna and Mark waved goodbye from the entrance.

As the bus turned the corner and went out of view, Jenna took Mark's hand.

"What did Jace say?" she asked. Mark smiled. "I love you" he said kissing her forehead. Jenna rolled her eyes. "I love you too" she said kissing him back.


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Thank you millions for reading!

Please review (even if it's only a few words!)

Please check out my other stories _A New Arrival_, _Moving On_ and _Forever and Just Now._

Thanks guys! You are all amazing! xxx

~marshmallowpandaxox


End file.
